harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Gustafa (AWL)
Gustafa, known as Gusa in the Japanese version is a character in Harvest Moon: A Wondeful Life, and is a elligible bachelor in the female counterparts of both. He is a traveling minstrel that came to Forget-Me-Not-Valley for a peaceful place to play the guitar. He has also been searching for a nice place to write a song for a girl that's special to him. His past is a bit unknown, but its rumored that, he once served in the court of an Imperor of a distant region. Although at first he sees Nami as a friend, they start to fall in love, unless the player character wins his interest. He acts similarily to a hippie and enjoys tranquility and nature. He lives off by himself in a small yurt and usually can be found playing his lute.. If you are the girl conterpart If you wish to marry him, you must compete with Nami for his affections. His diary is found between the cushions of his couch inside his yurt. Personality Gustafa serves as a balance between cheerful, outgoing Rock and painfully shy Marlin; he is something of a loner but also enjoys the company of others. His heart levels start with one red heart, and they are easier to raise than Marlin's (but harder than Rock's). He loves to travel, and will tell you about various countries he has visited. This is something he shares with Nami, so if you leave them on their own they will usually start to fall in love. He cares strongly about the environment, and loves the rain. In the mornings, he will usually sit under the tree near his yurt and play the lute. His lute plays a strong role in his heart events; in every event he will ask if he can sing to you. He will sing parts of a song in each event, but when you propose to him he will sing the full song. In this song, it is revealed that he feels that he is not handsome enough for the player, referring to himself as a "dwarf" and to you as a "princess". These concerns will go away when you marry him. Appearance Gustafa dresses in the steriotypical "hippie" attire, wearing a brown vest over a striped red-and-orange sweater, with bell-bottomed pants and a flower in his green witch hat. His hair is brown, and goes down to his shoulders. He has a full beard, which points slightly at the end. He has an incredibly long nose. Purple sunglasses cover his eyes, but it is likely that they are blue, as this is the color his child's eyes are. He is widely considered the "ugliest" bachelor, but if you marry him, he will never age. It is unknown whether this is a glitch or purposeful irony on the part of the game developers. Romance If the player character courts him he'll sing them parts of his song. Untill they propose they won't hear the end of the song. He can be found in or by his yurt, by the ruins, at the blue bar or in the forest. If you marry him his question will be why you chose to marry him. His child will have light auburn hair with blue eyes he'll be shy and sort of clingy and he'll have an interest in music and art. Events 1 Heart (A Wonderful Life): If you go in Gustafa's house at about 10:00 a.m., he will tell you that he found a sickle on the beach and give it to you. This sickle is dubbed "Strange Sickle". Category:Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life Category:Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life NPCs Category:Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life Bachelors Category:Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life Characters Category:Harvest Moon: Another Wonderful Life Category:Harvest Moon: Another Wonderful Life NPCs Category:Harvest Moon: Another Wonderful Life Bachelors